Las Horribles Pesadillas
by Umiko Kamui
Summary: Debía tenerle miedo a esas pesadillas?, junto a él, no lo creo. LukaxGakupo ONE-SHOT


- Luka, perdóname, en serio, no fue mi intención llegar tarde a nuestra cita, dame otra oportunidad – suplicada el chico de cabello púrpura sosteniéndome de los brazos mostrando que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar.

- No! – fue mi respuesta – puedes irte y hacer de tu vida lo que se te antoje, ya me canse de tus excusas y tu impuntualidad – me solté de su agarre, y Salí corriendo hacia los callejones de camino a mi casa, era el camino peligroso, pero estaba hecha una furia, tenía algo sumamente importante que decirle, pero, no valía la pena, después de todo, la razón de su impuntualidad era esa chica de cabellos verdes y ojos color bosque.

- ¿A dónde tan sola, primor? – sentí a un tipo mucho mas alto que yo tomarme por detrás y ponerme un cuchillo cerca de el cuello

- Que..¿que es lo que quiere? – pregunte al borde de gritar de miedo

- En serio debo de decírtelo? – me apretó contra el a mismo tiempo que gritaba

- AYUDA SUEL…- Cubrió mi boca con su mano

- Mira preciosa, flojita y cooperando si quieres salir vi…- un golpe lo hizo caer al suelo

- Dijo que la soltaras- dijo en tono amenazante una voz conocida mientras me tomaba de la mano poniéndome detrás de el en señal de protección.

- Gakupo – dije con asombro

- No deberías meterte, niño bonito – dijo aquel tipo mientras se levantaba

- Luka, huye de aquí, RAPIDO – ordenó

- Pero Gakupo… - el me miró como si me advirtiera con solo mirarme, yo solo atiné a esconderme detrás de unas cajas.

No veía nada, pero solo escuche unos cuantos gritos y unos pasos alejarse, salí rápidamente de mi escondite y no pude creer lo que mis ojos miraban: el estaba tirado en el piso, el tipo había enterrado el cuchillo en su abdomen, su camisa blanca se había teñido de rojo, perdía mucha sangre.

- Gakupo! – corrí hasta el poniéndome de rodillas a su lado

- Lu…Luka – dijo con dificultad

- Si Gakupo? – el puso su mano sobre la mía

- perdóname, no fue mi intención llegar tarde – mostró un gesto de dolor y arrepentimiento

- Gakupo, no fue necesario que hicieras esto – dije rompiendo en llanto

- Tú me dijiste que hiciera de mi vida lo que quisiera, no? – dijo acomodando un mechón detrás de mi oreja

- Pero no esto, eres un idiota Gakupo – lloré más fuerte aun, el tomó mi mano y la beso

- Pero un idiota enamorado – dijo sonriendo con dolor, en ese momento cayó inconsciente, yo me apresuré a llamar a una ambulancia, su cuerpo palidecía y se volvía más frío con cada segundo.

La ambulancia llegó en seguida, y rápidamente lo trasladaron al hospital, donde nos encontrábamos mi hermano, Luki, y Gakuko esperando noticias, Luki me abrazaba fuertemente y yo no paraba de llorar.

- Maldita sea, fue todo mi culpa – gritaba entre llanto

- No lo fue, Luka, el solo te protegió, como se lo dictó el corazón – dijo Gakuko con una serenidad digna de admirar

- Pero no debió – lloré a un más, hasta que el doctor que atendía a Gakupo se acercó a nosotros

- Amigos y parientes de Kamui Gakupo?

- Si? –respondimos al unísono

- Debo informarles que ahora está fuera de peligro, pueden pasar a verlo – informó

- Luka, ve tu, después de todo, eres tu quien debe darle noticias importantes – Dijo la hermana de el samurai con una sonrisa tierna. Me dirigí hacia el cuarto donde estaba el. El estaba con la mirada fija al techo.

- Gakupo – fui casi corriendo a el lado de su cama, el parecía estar mas ocupado viendo el techo.

- Veo que mi princesa está bien después de todo – volteó hacia mi y me miró con ternura

- Gracias a ti – dije devolviéndole la sonrisa, aún con lágrimas en el rostro

- No debes de llorar, amor mío – secó mis lagrimas con sus manos

- Pero, estuviste a punto de morir por mi –

- Hubiera sido una bella muerte

- Como puedes decir eso?, no quiero que mi hijo se quede sin su padre – abrí mis ojos y cubrí mi boca al darme cuenta de lo que dije

- Hijo?... Luka tu… - no termino la oración, su respiración se volvía muy agitada

- ENFERMERA – grite desesperada, lloraba de impotencia al no poder hacer nada – que es lo que le pasa, por favor dígame, que tiene? – gritaba desesperada, la enfermera me inyecto un calmante al mismo tiempo que entraban doctores a la sala.

- Señorita, le pediré que se retire un momento, por favor – la enfermera me sacó de aquel cuarto. Quizá no debí decirle que estaba esperando un hijo suyo, quizá lo mejor era desaparecer y hacerme cargo de el yo misma. Todo se volvió negro.

- GAKUPO, GAKUPO ,GAKUPO – desperté sentada en la cama con la respiración agitada y diciendo su nombre, aún era de noche, el estaba acostado junto a mi y seguía dormido, se veía tan angelical, después de todo, todo había sido una horrible pesadilla, volví a acostar y me acurruqué en su pecho de nuevo, sentí como me rodeaba con sus brazos acercándome más a el.

- Esa pesadilla de nuevo? – dijo con los ojos aún cerrados

- Como supiste?

- Llevas una semana despertando de la misma manera, no deberías asustarte, sabes que jamás las dejaría a ti y a nuestra hija solas – dijo acercándome aún más hacia el, como si fuera posible, el escuchar sus latidos me tranquilizaba.

- Sé que jamás lo harías mi amor- La puerta de nuestra habitación se abrió

- Mami, que pasa? – pregunto con una tierna voz una pequeña niña de cabellos color lavanda, con su conejito de peluche en brazos.

- Nada, princesa, solo fue un mal sueño – dije acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña

- Puedo dormir con ustedes?, así mama ya no tendrá sueños feos – dijo poniendo esa mirada de cachorro, después de todo, la heredó de su padre

- Como decirle que no? – Gakupo se levantó para cargarla en sus brazos y acostarla entre nosotros, se volvió a acostar y caímos dormidos abrazando a nuestra pequeña.

Desde el día que Yukari llegó a nuestras vidas, sabía que todo sería bueno, ella me llenaba de valor y me hacía sentir fuerte, sin contar la inmensa felicidad que me hacia sentir al tener esta hermosa familia, Gakupo, siempre protegiéndonos, Yukari que iluminaba nuestras vidas con su ternura, definitivamente no había nada que temer si los tenía a ambos, ni siquiera a esos horribles sueños.


End file.
